Hockey, Fights, and a Beautiful Mare
by mr234scott
Summary: This is the story of Johnathan R. Shy, a 17 year old human living in Equestria. John has found himself having a crush on the one and only Flurry Heart, how will things pan out for him, and what will he do to succeed.
1. Prologue

**Hello readers, Scott here. I know I haven't really been that consistent with my writing, and I also understand that it may upset some of you. So today I have cleaned up my profile a little bit and have decided to dedicate myself to one story, this story. I've had this idea on my mind for some time now and couldn't take not writing it on paper, so here it is.**

Hello, my name is Johnathan, Johnathan R. Shy. Yes, I understand my mother told me to use the last name given to me by my real parents, but she's been more of a parent than anypony; or my real parents for that matter. Anyway; I'm Johnathan, but you can just call me John or Johnny or whatever; I live in a little cottage on the edge of Ponyville with my mother Fluttershy; and I'm currently attending Canterlot High School. One important detail about me you should probably know is that I'm what's called a human. Kind of odd, a bi-pedal animal living amongst talking ponies almost a foot shorter than me, did I mention they can talk? You're probably wondering how I got or what brought me here or even why I'm here. I can give some insight of the first and let you figure out the other two. I was magically teleported here by somepony for an important reason, (again, if I were to tell you who and why we wouldn't have a story now would we) When I was five years old I had gone to sleep in my bed at my house and woke up in Equestria in my mother's cottage, she took my in and ever since we've loved each other like a mother and son should. Since I was too young to remember my real birthday, we decided to celebrate it on the day I arrived, June 8th, 2016.

There's this other pony at our high school, well, princess I should say. Her name is Flurry Heart; she's 17 years old just like me, first natural born princess, daughter of the princess of the Crystal Empire, also daughter or the captain of the royal guard, magic student of Princess Twilight Sparkle, flight student of the fastest flier in Equestria, and my crush. Sure, she's dating captain of the high school hockey team, Comet Whistle, who may I add has the fastest slap-shot on the team at 92 mph and is only a foot shorter than I am, but at least Flurry Heart and I are good friends. Some have even mistaken the two of us as a couple, we'd usually blush and laugh then one of use would explain. But there were times where I wanted to say we were, though I could only imagine what Flurry Heart would do.

 **Alright, that's the end of the chapter, I hope everyone enjoyed it and are excited for more. From what I can tell, this should be the longest story with and older Flurry Heart being paired with a Human OC. Hopefully we can make this last as long as possible.**


	2. The Start to an Amazing Year

**Hello everyone, Scott here. To start of, yes, it's been awhile since I've written for this story, allow me to explain. Between October and now, (Five months) I've seen a change in jobs, a motorcycle accident, and school related work. I used to work for a local used car dealer as a photographer and that went sour due to the boss being stubborn and constantly changing how the images need to look, I had to keep record of over 100 vehicles with 25+ interior and exterior pictures, and when I was almost done she changed what they needed to look like not once but three times. I was given a better job in November at Little Caesars, is less stressful and offers higher pay (previous job only paid $200 monthly). A little after Christmas I was headed down my local highway on my sport bike (2010 Kawasaki Ninja ZX6R) when I was cut off by a sedan and had little to no time to slow down, I rear ended him and sailed over the car and onto the pavement at around 65 mph. Broke four ribs, six fingers, and my radius in my right arm. I missed the first week of school but returned and had to have an office aid help me write notes and such, I haven't been able to write with out my fingers hurting until a few days ago. My arm still aches a little but my cast is off of it and I can write with it finally, and as for my ribs they healed normally, hurt like a bitch to breath laugh and cough though for the first month. As for the bike, totaled, gone, non-salvageable ;( so I'm taking a break from riding any motorcycle for awhile. Work gave me leave for my accident, no pay obviously, but fully understood what happened. Now, for the story, I've had some of this pre-typed but stopped a little before Christmas around the time John gets off the train with Flurry, and then all of this happened . . . Anyways, lets finally get on with this story! Credit to most OC's go to 'kilalaaa' on Deviant Art.**

 **-5:30 A.M. -**

 **-Fluttershy's cottage-**

 **-John's POV-**

I can feel the warm hooves of my mother shaking my shoulder in an attempt to wake me up.

She says in a soft tone, "John, sweetie, it's time to get up and ready for school,"

I sit up and rub my eyes before letting off a long and deep yawn, I then stand to my feet and stretch out my arms, my joints giving off pops and cracks.

"Good morning mom," I say groggily, "How'd you sleep?"

"I slept just fine sweetheart," she says with a cute smile accompanied by an adorable squee, "I've got breakfast ready downstairs as well as your clothes ready for you in the bathroom for your shower,"

"Oh mom, you didn't have to do that for me, but thank you,"

"Anything for you dear, now hurry along, you don't want to miss the train,"

I nod before going towards the bathroom for a shower.

* * *

After a hot shower and a warm breakfast of pancakes and fruit, I hug my mom before making my way to the train station. The train arrives at 6:30 A.M and it takes about 45 minutes to travel from here to Canterlot. Leaving me another 45 minutes before my first class, right across the street at Canterlot High School at 7:15 A.M. I get to the platform and head to the ticket booth to purchase my school train pass; 40 Bits for a one year free ride between Canterlot and Ponyville, as opposed to the usual 5 Bits per round trip.

"Good morning sir," I say to the ticket master.

"Good morning John, one school train pass I presume?"

I nod before I show him my school I.D. and hand him the Bits, he nods as I put away my school I.D. He takes my Bits and hands me a golden ticket made of a similar material as an Equestria thousand Bit bill (similar to the $100 bill, only with Celestia on it) only instead of Celestia on the ticket was instead an un-named pony with a saddle-bag full of books boarding a train. I smirk as I make my way to a bench, I then notice Princess Twilight sitting by herself using her magic to hold her phone and a stylise, tapping away on what I presume to be some notes, or maybe that silly game with balloons and monkeys I saw her playing one time.

She looks up and smiles once she sees me, "John, glad to see you,"

"Hey Twilight," I say as I hug her, she moves her hooves over my shoulders and pulls me close. Fun fact, Twilight is 5'11", only few ponies are at a comfortable height to make eye contact normally. After we separate we both sit on the bench next to one another.

"Going to Canterlot I presume?" I ask setting my bag down next to me.

"Yep, I'll be speaking to your high school's senior class about getting out in the world and share the magic of friendship," she says with a smile.

"Sounds fun, I can't wait to hear a lecture form the best teacher I know,"

She blushes and gives me a playful shove accompanied by a giggle, "Oh stop it John, you're too sweet,"

I sigh before sitting back and waiting for the train with my aunt, we share small talk about technology and how innovative Equestria has become. Soon the train arrives and I follow Twilight into the royal car in the front. Since I'm the only human in Equestria, I'm technically a representative of the human race, which technically makes me royalty (at least that's how Celestia and Luna explained it to me) allowing me to ride in the royal car with other Royals. As we enter, I notice Flurry Heart and a couple of crystal guards. Flurry sees me and smiles before trotting to me and hugging me.

"Good morning John, how'd you sleep?" she asks adorably.

I blush a light crimson before replying, "Alright, not to long not to little, how about you?"

"Just great, we had my Coltfriend over for dinner the other night, it was really fun,"

I flash a smile as we sit next to one another, we then start talking about normal things such as hockey, books, etc. Then we got on the topic of relationships.

"So how're you and Pumpkin Cake doing?" she asks.

Pumpkin and I had been dating for about a few months, we started around the end of school, mid to late April. I'm on good terms with her parents, we're the same age, but the only issue was I found she had been cheating on me with Starburst, the daughter of Flash Sentry and Princess Twilight Sparkle. Two low blows at once, cheating on me with the same gender as herself, fuck. . . I'm on good terms with Starburst with also broke up with Pumpkin after she learned what was going on, she didn't know Pumpkin and I were dating, she was being very honest about that as well.

I sigh before saying, "She, cheated on me with Starburst and I broke up with her a few weeks ago,"

"Awe, John, I'm so sorry to hear that,"

She then gives me a long needed hug, I hug her back and nuzzle her as she nuzzles back. After a bit we separate as I notice Flurry is a little groggy.

"Little sleep I see," I say.

She nods, "Would it be alright if I slept against you until we get to school,"

I nod as she lays against me and begins to cutely snore, adorable little thing. I meanwhile remove my phone and head phones before plugging them into my phone and ears.

'Let's see, DJ PON3? No. Countess Coloratura ? No. Ahhh, Dan Bull, perfect,"

 **Mafia 3 Rap, By Dan Bull (Not mine!)**

Brother

While you were here playing beer pong

I was dealing with the zebra cong

Me and my familia, we are strong

A real bond

So string along, I'm gonna sing a song

Now bring it on

Who are you? Hey, hey, who are you?

Clay I'm just a colt from the Bayou

There's a battle raging, pony and nature

But if you can navigate the salivating alligators

Hell awaits you

See you at Sammy's place an hour later

And do a stallion a favour 'cause I'm outta paper

Grab the tab and pay the round

And get yourself a drink to drown your sorrows and a chaser

Down it straight and then head out onto the town for capers

My hooves got a couple scars from scuffles in bars

Over shuffled cards, I hustle hard

There's a shovel in my saddle bag for when the trouble starts

Some dogs are only loyal 'till you pull the muzzle off

Visibly twitchy, there's a reason you're fidgety

Must be the midges, heat and humidity, breeding stupidity

Bitch

We've no need for your sympathy

Concealing your bigotry beneath a sheet of duplicity

And revealing your inner beast

Down in the deep south we do it differently

I mean if you're feeling me

Dead in the middle of river row, little did we know, that we riddled two middleponies who didn't do diddily

Oh

This is New Bordeaux (Bordeaux)

So what's a few more schmoes?

Asking for their ass kicked?

That's their last trick

How'd you like the bottom of a swamp for a casket?

Until you've had it all taken away, you'll never know

The meaning of family

Once you've had it all taken away, then all you'll want's

To be in a family

The new black mob, courtesy of Bourbon Street

Might not know me but you heard of me, certainly

The Marcanos tried to murder me, but when I pull the heat

My people started rising like mercury

The Crystal Mafia, killed without mercy

So now it's time to turn this town topsy-turvy

If you in the family, then you getting amnesty

We plan to bleed these heathens from the city like a damn disease

New Bordeaux, my residency

And I can't control what the residents see

So me and my conglomerates, shall remain anonymous

I'm out for dead prince's to represent me

Put you in a coma not induced medically

Feed you to the creates not leaving a shred of evidence

Evidently I need to break it down, so lemme see

If you keep messing with me, you'll be a swamp delicacy

The only cocktail you drink is molotov

There'll be a few scorched pones in Appleosa when we catch 'em nodding off

Bullets will be tossed across ya noggin

Keep on talking and we'll pop you like a bottle top

And transport you out of state

We dump bodies before they can draw the chalk lines

You can vanish without a trace

Safe to say, my serrated blade'll ruin y'all

Stabbed so many times, I got you looking like a voodoo doll

War is what it's time for, go and grab a knife or a shotty

Turn a sight for sore eyes into an eye sore

Got your body floating downstream towards the 9th ward

Family isn't who you're born with it's who you die for

Until you've had it all taken away, you'll never know

The meaning of family

Once you've had it all taken away, then all you'll want's

To be in a family

 **Song End**

I give off a sigh as I lean against the window of the train, taking a gaze at the scenery before me. I look to see Flurry still asleep to my left, still leaning against me. I blush at this and wrap an arm around her before dozing off myself

* * *

 **Half an Hour Later**

I feel a soft hoof on my arm trying to wake me, I open my eyes and see Twilight smiling at me.

"How is it that you two aren't a couple?" she asks.

I shrug before saying, "Not sure, probably because she's already dating the most popular stallion in our school,"

She giggles before saying, "That is true, but you two look like you'd make a great couple, I mean you two basically act like one,"

"I know, and I wish we wer-"

I'm interrupted by Flurry Heart waking up and asking, "Are we almost there Johnny?"

"Not to far now, probably another five minutes,"

"Mmm, ok, wake me up when we get there," she say before falling back asleep.

"Johnny? I've never heard that one before," Twilight says with a smirk.

"It's her nickname for me,"

Twilight giggles again before saying, "I think it's cute, I'll just leave you too alone now,"

She then trots back to her seat, I gaze out the window again before thinking to myself, 'Ahh, Canterlot High, home to 1300 students; ponies, griffons, and zebras alike. Our senior class this year has around 450 students, over a third of the school and the largest senior class this school has produced. Today is the first day of my senior year, and I plan on making the year count,'

* * *

 **Canterlot High School: 7:18 am**

As we get off of the train, Flurry is greeted by her coltfriend, Comet Whistle. 'Comet Whistle is what you'd describe as a douche-bag, he's about 5'8 built like a brick wall and a bad ass at hockey, I'll give him that. But he's a complete asshole to those who aren't Unicorns or Alicorns, and he's especially racist to non-ponies, like myself.'

"Hey there babe, how's things?" Comet asks putting a forehoove around her, she seems slightly uncomfortable but still hugs back

"G-Good, hanging in there,"

I walk towards Comet holding my hand out for a hand hoof shake, stupidly, and say, "Hey there Comet, how're you?"

Comet scoffs at this and says, "As if I would ever shake hooves with you, you thing, come on babe let's get out of here,"

He then leads Flurry away, a sad expression on her face. Just then, Twilight gets off the train.

"-quill, check! Parchment paper, che-" she stops and notices the now sad expression on my face, "Is something wrong John?"

I sigh before saying, "Just Comet being Comet, being a self-righteous racist asshole,"

Twilight is taken aback by my language before saying, "John, you're not supposed to use that kind of language!"

"But Comet is allowed to be racist and call me a thing,"

"John it do- wait, he called you a thing?"

I nod before I start walking to the school, "Yes, and he's called many Zebras stripped to their faces,"

This leaves Twilight in even more shocked, she asks, "Did he? No, there's no way, he's so nice,"

"I've seen it myself Twilight, ever wonder why our school hockey team only has unicorns, he's the captain,"

"I'm gonna have a talk with your counselor later and get this sorted out, just don't worry, I'll set this straight,"

I nod before hugging Twilight who hugs me back, we say our good bye's and I make my way inside and to the front office. On my way I take a look around and am encouraged by how far Equestria has come with its technology over this past decade. When I was five the computer had gone from being merely a government only resource to being public and in 95% of Equestrian homes. We've since gotten a networking system called the internet that interlinks everyponies computers, laptops, and smartphones. The real tech revolution began here in Canterlot (This stories version of Silicon Valley) with the start-up of the companies such as Carrot (Apple), Ponybook (Facebook), and Goggle (Google).

As I look around I see ponies on their respective devices; whether it be a phone, tablet, or some other gaming devices. I remove my phone, the C-Phone 6 by Carrot (Thank you Aunt Celestia for this special gift) and check the time, '7:20'. Awesome, another forty minutes until class starts. Probably should get my schedule so I know where I'm going. After going to the front desk and telling the older mare my name, she gives me my schedule, this is what it looks like . . .

* * *

1st : Government/Economics : Mrs. Lincoln : 8:00 - 9:00  
2nd : Health : Mrs. Redheart : 9:05 - 10:05  
3rd : Financial Literacy : Mr. Roots : 10:10 - 11:10  
4th : Study Hall : Mrs. Hooves : 11:15 - 12:00  
 **Lunch: : 12:00 - 1:00**  
5th : Equestrian Literature : Miss. Poe : 1:05 - 2:05  
6th : Mechanics / Engineering : Mr. Socket : 2:10 - 3:10

* * *

'Different bell schedule? Odd . . .' I think as I slide it into my bag. I then make my way to the commons area; it's sort of a place where students hang out, talk and have breakfast before class; and sit at my table with the friends I normally hang out with. (From left to right) Pound cake, Starburst, Pumpkin Cake, Prism Bolt, Cotton Candy, and - Button Mash and Scootaloo?

"Button Mash? Scootaloo? I thought you two graduated last year." I say in surprise.

"Well John," says Scootaloo, "Not everypony is as smart as you, we still needed three classes to graduate, so they held us back,"

"That sucks to hear, and I imagine you two are still dating,"

Scootaloo nods before pulling Button into a violent kiss, which he accepts has he pulls her on top of him. This turns quickly into them groping one another and . . touching each other in places.

"G-Guys, we're at school," says Pumpkin Cake, "You're going to get in trouble, not to mention how indecent it is to do that at school,"

Scootaloo replies, "And? So what? John, you don't mind right?"

"I-"

"Hey John," I hear from my left. I turn to see Flurry Heart, smile on her face, "Can I sit with you and your friends?"

"Of course, here," I scoot over, "You can sit right here,"

She smiles and sits next, "So what're we talking about?"

Scootaloo replies, "I just asked John if he minded my coltfriend and I making out in front of everypony else,"

"Well, honestly, I don't think it matters. As long as you two truly love each other, the bond you two share will only grow stronger until you two either break up or stay until death. Simple things such as kissing, holding each other close, and reminding each other of how much you love one another only reinforces and adds to the bond you two share with one another. So no, I think it's perfectly natural what you two are doing,"

I soon hear a few mares nearby and at our table utter a few awes and smiles along with a few squees, even some of the stallions seemed impressed at what I had to say.

"Awe, John, you're just the sweetest thing ever," says Flurry.

"Yea John, where have you been holding that all this time?" asks Scootaloo.

"Just a life lesson my mother taught me when I was young,' I say.

Just then, Comet Whistle came from behind Flurry Heart and hugged her before asking, "Hey babe, what're you doing hanging out with these losers?"

Flurry sighs before replying, "Comet, they are not losers, they are my friends,"

"Yeah, whatever, and why're you hanging out with this ape?"

I stand in self defense and say, "I'm not an ape,"

He then shoves me to the group, a shared gasp is heard through the commons, I look at Flurry to see her in shock, I then stand back up and ask, "Why did you shove me?"

"Because I can, what're you gonna do about it?"

"Nothing, because I respect Flurry to much to put you in a stretcher,"

"You couldn't if you tried, Flurry here wouldn't let you if you tried,"

"And why should she protect you, you treat her like shit every chance you get!"

A silence falls among the commons, all eyes on us.

"T-That's not true, I treat my mare with gr-"

"STOP!" yells Flurry at Comet.

"Excuse me, did you just inter-"

"Yes I did interrupt you!" Yells Flurry as she stands between me and Comet, she then continues, "I've had enough of the way you treat me and my friends!, "Hey babe, my stuff for me," "Hey babe, I can't take you out on our one year anniversary, I have plans with my friends," "Hey babe, buy me lunch," when's the last time you held my things for me, bought me lunch, or didn't get pissed off when I couldn't hang out with you!? When we first started going out! What happened to the Comet I knew when we first meet?"

"The old Comet was a pussy,"

"The old Comet was sweet, loving, and tender to me and I loved him!"

There is a moment of silence, Flurry has some tears running down her cheeks.

"When you meet my parents at dinner, I knew you were acting fake, that really pissed me off! Lying to me is one thing, but lying to my family and loved ones, not to mention most of the school! But you know what, you won't have to lie anymore."

"And why's that?"

"Because I'm breaking up with you!"

There's another gasp shared about the commons, she then runs out of sight crying the whole way. Comet scoffs before saying, "Her loss,"

"Are you that dense!?" I yell.

"What is it with you and interrupting me you stupid ape?!"

Button Mash stands and says, "Maybe if you weren't so stuck-up and racist he wouldn't have to!"

"Shut up nerd,"

"Hey, back off asshole, quit trying to be tough," I say giving him a shove.

He throws a right hook, hitting my left cheek. I duck his left hook and give him as hard of an upper-cut as I can, knocking him out cold. Just then, two security guards with tasers in their magical grasp approach, tazer pointed at me. I raise my hands indicating I won't hurt them and they holster their weapons, they gesture for me to follow them, on my way out however the commons begins clapping at my actions. 'Wow, they're all, happy with what I did. Oh shit, what am I gonna tell mom?'

* * *

 **Front Office**

I sit on one of the chairs and wait for my punishment, 'oh Celestia I've fucked up bad, mom is gonna kill me once she hears about what I did' I think to myself. As I'm waiting, I can hear a soft crying coming from the counselors office, curious, I stand and walk to the open door and take a peak. It's Flurry Heart talking to the counselor about what happened, trying not to cry but failing at it, I guess my presence became aware because they both turned to look at me.

"Sir, the Princess requires privacy while being cou-

"I-It's ok, I know him, he's the one who stood up for me,"

"Ohh, that makes more sense, it seemed kind odd because I thought she was saying a regular pony stood up to Comet. Please sit down, you might be able to help."

I nod and sit next to Flurry, she hugs me and starts crying into my shirt, she says, "T-Thank you for defending me against Comet, he's a real jerk and I should have broken up with him sooner,"

"Shhh, it's ok, he can't hurt you anymore Flurry, I won't let him,"

She pulls away and looks at me, she notices the bruise on my cheek from Comet's punch.

"You're hurt, John, did Comet do this to you after I left?"

I nod, "We exchanged some words before he threw a couple of punches, I threw some back and knocked him out,"

The counselor asks, "And this was in self defense right?"

I nod as she takes note of this, Flurry says, "Oh John, you need to be more careful, I don't want to lose you too,"

"Awe," says a few voices, we both turn to the doorway and see Twilight, Cadence, and my mom standing in the door way smiling and awing.

"Mom," says Flurry as she trots to her mom and hugs her.

Cadence hugs her back with a look of concern, and asks, "My dear Flurry Heart, what happened between you and Comet?"

Cadence, Twilight and my mom all look at my in question and concern.

 **-10 minutes later-**

After explaining the events that had transpired, Cadence asks, "So, you defended my daughter, even when you knew you'd potentially get hurt yourself?"

I nod, "John, that's the sweetest thing anypony has done for my daughter,"

"Why thank you Princess,"

My mom says, "Oh sweetie, you need to be more careful, what if it was worse than just a bruise?"

"I know, but I wanted to protect her, I-, I-" I stop myself.

"What John, what is it?" Asks Flurry.

'John, you need to man up, her coltfriend just broke her heart and you're the only one who can fix this. You love her, just say it, what do you have to lose?'

"I- I love you Flurry Heart, more than just a friend. I've had an undeniable love for you for longer than I can remember,"

The three princess, along with my mom, are taken aback, especially Flurry.

"J-John, I don't know what to say, other than . . ."

"Other than what?"

She looks down, then glances up at me with a smirk, then she leans in and kisses me, her hooves wrapped around me. At first I'm shocked, but I soon melt into the kiss and kiss her back. It feels like fireworks are going off as I wrap my arms around her, holding her close to me, the sweet ecstasy is overwhelming and I can't stop. There is an audible gasp in the room followed by more awing. As soon as we separate Flurry says, "I've had an undeniable love for you too John,"

I'm shocked to hear this, I then hug Flurry and hold her close.

She continues, "All I've ever wanted was you, Comet turned into a jerk and I've had you on my mind for the better part of a year," tears are running down her face at this point, "Will you be my colt friend?"

"Yes, of course I will, I couldn't ask for anything more but to be with you," I reply, a few tears running down my face.

I can hear sniffling, I turn to see both Cadence and my mom hugging, both with tears of joy, Twilight is shedding some as well but not as much as the other two. Flurry and I nuzzle each other as the others awe once more, at this point I know that this year is going to be amazing, and I can't wait.

 **Holy shit, my longest chapter by far, 4200+ words not including my authors notes. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter and there is more to come, don't you worry, the chapters won't be consistent, sorry to break it to you. But they will be posted at some point or another. Let me know if you want to see this on FIM fiction with pictures of things I'm shitty at describing and I will make it happen. Thank you all for reading, and I will see you later.**


	3. Tryouts

It'd been a month and a half since school started and already tryouts for our hockey team, the Canterlot Wizards, are starting today. There is only one issue however, Comet Whistle (the Captain) is not on the best terms with me, I'm not sure how this if going to work but I'm willing to take the risk. But, before I can even begin to think about going to tryouts, I need to get some gear.

 **Fluttershy's Cottage: 9:00 am: Sunday**

I've just finished breakfast with my mom when she asks me, "Sweetie, are you sure you want to go through with this?"

"Of course I am mom, I need to put my fears aside and commit to this dream of mine, I wasn't able to play the last three years because of how rough hockey can be," I say as I finish my milk.

She's always been worried about me, after arriving here in Equestria it didn't take long for Rainbow Dash to teach me basic hockey skills such as skating, puck handling, and moving between players. However, I didn't learn much about scoring and checking until my early years of high school. And she didn't like one bit of it, but she did say to always follow my dreams and had allowed me to play.

"I just don't want anything to happen between you and Comet Whistle at practice, what if he hits you again?" she asks.

I sigh before saying, "Then I'll have to hit back, it is hockey after all,"

"Just please be careful sweetie, I don't want you to get hurt."

I stand up before walking over to her and giving her a hug, "I'll be ok mom, I promise,"

She nods, hugging me back. After a tender loving hug we say our goodbye's and I leave to Rarity's Boutique. She's been working on my pads gloves and jersey for the past few days, and even though I protested many times, she's giving me the equipment for free. I shut the door behind me and make my way through the wooded area towards Ponyville.

 **Carousel Boutique: 9:15 am**

After the cool and brisk walk I arrive at Rarity's, without a moment to spare I knock on the door.

"Just a minute!" I hear Rarity's posh voice call out.

I nod, after just a few seconds she opens the door and smiles at the sight of me, "Oh, John, it's so nice to see you! I imagine you're here to pick up your pads gloves and jersey?"

"Of course, try-outs are at the high school today at 10:30,"

"No problem dear, let me go fetch them for you," she says before running off to the back.

I take a moment to look around at the various sketches, prototype designs, and other expensive dresses for sale. Just before I could utter another thought, I hear Rarity return, my uniform in her magical grasp. After a quick test to see how they feel I am amazed, a perfect fit.

"Rarity, th-these are amazing, I feel bad taking them for free,"

"Oh, no worries John, no-pony else could buy them so no point in selling them to you,"

"Well I appreciate the generosity, but I've gotta get going, I appreciate it Rarity,"

"And thank you for being such a kind nephew John, now get going and have fun,"

We share a quick hug before I make my way to the train station to catch the 9:30 train, with the 45 minute ride I'll be there at 10:15, giving me 15 minutes to get to the locker rooms, change, and on the ice. Once at the train station I flash my school train pass and get onto the now arriving train. Sitting down, I ready myself for the bullshit that lies ahead, dealing with Comet Whistle. I lean back as the train pulls away and rest for a little bit, I put my head phones back in and listen to some music.

 **Canterlot: 10:15 am**

I'm startled by the stopping of the train, having been lost in my train of thought (God damn puns) and stand before making my way onto the platform. Soon after though I'm greeted by the best thing imaginably, her.

"John, so happy to see you," Flurry says bringing me into a soft kiss.

I kiss her back, unknowing that her father and mother were right there behind her. I hear the clearing of a throat and pull away to see him. This had been only my third meeting with Shining Armor, but now I was more intimidated than before; his demeanor strict, his eyes stern, and his chest puffed out, he looked very serious to say the least.

"Sh-Shining Armor, sir, pleasure to see you again," I say shaking his hoof.

He squints his eyes at me before saying, "Nice to see you again to John, my daughter says you two are dating now, any other intentions I need to know about?"

I shake my head no, scared for my life I only manage a, "N-No sir,"

"Good, I'll be watching you," he says before walking off

Both Flurry and Cadence were shocked and confused at what he'd said.

"I'm sorry about my husband; he can get defensive at times. How're you John?" asks Cadence with a smile.

"Never better," I say recovering from the shock, "Excited to play today, did you three come to watch the try outs?"

Flurry nods, "Of course sweetie, wouldn't miss it for the world,"

I blush at this, it'd only been a month and I've taken her out three dates every week, we've kissed a lot, can't seem to get away from each other, and on our last movie night things got a little frisky and . . . let's just say her sweat smells amazing.

"Well, I'd better get inside, wouldn't want to be late, see you out there,"

They nod; Flurry and I share another kiss before I make my way to the school.

 **Ice Rink: 10:25 am**

After getting my pads, jersey, gloves, and skates on I make my way onto the ice. Now, see, here's what I left out about the whole hockey thing, I can't skate to save my life. I can shoot, I can check, I can fight, but I can't skate without busting my ass. As I make my way onto the ice I sort of hold onto the boards and push myself out, kind of shaky legged like a new born deer. On the ice was the rest of the team with the coach. In the crowd was Flurry and her parents, but as I look around I see Button and Scootaloo, Button with a video camera.

"Yea John! Wooo!" yells Button filming me shit attempt at skating

The teams sees me struggling and laughs a little, I slowly skate over to coach Puck who has a welcoming smile on his face, "John, glad you could make it,"

I skate past him and turn around, when I try and stop I fall face first gaining more laughs from the team, I put a fist in the ice and push myself back up.

Coach Puck says, "I don't know what you sweethearts are all laughing at, we're 1 and 9 last time I checked so shut the fuck up, and let him have a shot alright,"

"Common coach," says Comet skating towards me slowly, "You're not seriously going to let this thing join the team are you?"

He then says to me, "You know you're not joining the Wizards right buddy?"

"You're not going to try out for the, um ah," I stumble over my words and sound stupid with my words.

"Du uh, come on John, you're a big colt, use your big colt words," says Comet taunting my stutter.

Without thinking I say, "Fuck it," and punch him square in the mouth, gaining awes from the team and a cringe from Cadence and Flurry. The coach only laughs as Comet falls on his back, I lean over him and get one good punch before a second teammate comes from behind, I use the same arm to elbow him in the face. A few more 'ohs' emerge from not only Cadence and Flurry but from Button and Shining Armor. I see a third attacker coming, pick up Comet's stick and throw it at him sending him to the ground. A kick a fourth in the cup and use Comet's helmet to knock out a fifth and sixth before dropping a seventh to his back and punching him in the face a few times. Once the dust had settled I stand to my feet and look at my somewhat worried but mostly impressed teammates.

"Celestia almighty kid, you're a damn good fighter, it's too bad that those were your teammates you fucked up out there," says Puck.

"Oh, shit, I'm sorry sir," I say kind of worriedly

"Of course on the bright side those are your teammates you fucked up out there," Puck says with a smile, "What do you say son, you want to be an Wizard?"

I stop and think, 'Shit, I am really good at fighting on the ice, I didn't think I had it in me to take on seven ponies like that, but is this really what I want. I mean, sure I do love hockey but just to fight key players, although I would be able to fight 'the colt' Manehattan high's star player. I might be able to help turn this team around,'

"Yes sir," I say.

He nods before asking, "What number do you wanna wear?"

Before I can say anything I hear Button yell from the stands, "69! You have to take the number 69 it's hilarious!"

I chuckle before asking, "Is that number taken?

Coach Puck only laughs, shaking his head no, before saying, "Welcome to the team John,"

Comet, finally getting back up, says, "What the hell coach, I don't want that piece of shit on my ice!"

"Your ice?" the coach asks, "No no no, this ice is no-pony's ice, this is our ice. If you continue this attitude I'll strip you as captain and move you to third line right wing and put somepony worth of you position captain!"

Comet, I little shocked by this only utters, "Y-yes sir

"Now, John, you are a great fight but we do need to work on that skating of yours, I imagine you can at least check right?"

I nod, "Of course, once I get a decent speed I can check pretty well,"

"Well, I'm going to teach you how to skate fast and flexibly, better be ready because practice is about to start now,"

 **Three Hours Later . . .**

Over the next few hours I didn't become great at skating, but I'm now able to steady myself and gain a decent amount of speed. Shooting I'm amazing at, I can shoot an 87 mph puck, my accuracy isn't the best but enough to get around a goalie. Once we were finished training I follow everypony to the locker room. After I put away my uniform in my locker, I turn to leave and bump into a very pissed off Comet.

"Let's just get one thing straight, ape, just because you have the stick skates and jersey doesn't make you a Wizard, you're a goon (A hockey player who is put on the ice to take out the other teams key players), you fight and that's all."

"I reply, I get that, but remember who's protecting your ass. If you get crossed-checked it's my job to beat that stallion's ass and make sure no-pony touches you, better watch what you say to me because I may not be there to protect you when you need it,"

Comet stopped for a second before saying, "Y-Yeah, whatever," before leaving the locker room.

I only shake my head as I leave to; being greeted by Flurry, Cadence, Shining, Button, and Scootaloo.

"John, y-you rocked out there, that was bad-ass," says Button.

"Button, language in front of his in-laws,"

"Oh, it's quite alright dear,' says Cadence.

"In-laws?" asks Flurry, "We aren't even married yet,"

"Yet?" I ask looking at Flurry with a blush, her blushing back.

We share eye contact, both smiling.

Button laughs before saying, "You two are fuckin' cute, just putting it out there,"

"Button," says Scootaloo, "Sorry, we were just leaving, see you later John,"

Cadence says, "No problem, safe travels."

"So, not yet huh?" I ask

"Let's leave these two to themselves shall we dear," says Cadence

Shining nods, before following Cadence away, I look back to a now deep crimson blushing Flurry.

"Y-yea, I've had thoughts about, you know, you and me and marriage. Ever since our movie date at your house on Friday and us taking it further than making out I've had thoughts about maybe starting a family. Of course it's too early to tell but, no other stallion has made me feel this way, both in and out of bed, and I want to have this forever and ever John, I love you,"

I stop and think for a moment, wow, she is the right one for me. "I love you too sweetie, you're the most amazing thing that's happened to me." I then lean in and kiss her, she throws her hooved over my shoulders and wraps her wings around me. I pull her close and grab her flanks, making sure not to grab to hard. After a few moments we separate, she then says, "I'd better catch up with my parents, text me later?"

I nod, "You know it babe, love you,"

"Love you more,"

"Nu-uh,"

"Yea huh,"

"Alright, you win; I love you a lot though,"

We then walk our separate ways, both still blushing from our kiss.


	4. Unexpected Desires

**Canterlot High: Monday: 7:30 am**

It's the following day after try-outs; I'm at my locker with my marefriend. Well, now I should be saying our locker, since we've gotten together we've talked about moving her into my locker, and we figured better sooner than later. Since I only have two classes which require books, English and Government, I have plenty of room for her books.

"So Financial Literacy doesn't have a book?" Flurry asks

I shake my head, "Nope, we're given a page of notes and practice problems one day and we do a work sheet the following day that has similar problems to the notes,"

"Well, I might just have to switch out of Pre-Cal," she says stroking my chin with her hoof giving me a seductive look.

I give her a similar look, doing the same, stroking a finger down her cheek and neck. As you can probably tell Flurry and I have become a really close couple; holding hand and hoof when we walk, arm and fore hoof wrapped around one another when sitting together, we like almost all of the same stuff too. I steal a quick kiss from her, causing her to blush before kissing me again, this time not letting me escape. I pull her into a hug before leaning against a locker, her hooves against my chest.

"Uhmm!"

We separate and look at the irate teacher in front of us, , our school's Physical Education teacher. Not only is she strict in her subject, but strict about PDA (Public Display of Affection)

"What have I told you two about doing that at school?" she says angered.

"That it's considered a nuisance and we can both receive calls home about it if caught twice more," I mimic.

She nods, "Correct human, and Princess, shouldn't you know better as to commit such actions with the likes of this thing in our school hallways?"

Flurry is surprised by her words, "You know he doesn't like being called that, and I don't like being called Princess, we do have names you know, and I don't see you giving them a talking to," she says pointing at a couple of earth ponies making out in a similar fashion.

"I was just getting to them, but two different species being together just doesn't seem right to me, it was a higher priority,"

I'm shocked to hear say this, I look to Flurry and I can see the sadness in her eyes, her ears are down to making her look even sadder.

"What's your problem?" I ask, "First you call me a human and a thing, then insult my marefriend's intelligence by asking if she knows better than to be in love regardless of species, and finally you yourself act misogynistic against two beings that are in love regardless of their species. If anypony is in the wrong here it's you, sure yes we did break the rules of PDA, but then you insulted us and acted completely rude because of who we are,"

angrily replies "How dare you call me misogynistic, I'll have you know that I will not be-"

"That's quite enough," the voice of non-other than Princess Celestia interrupts, "I will not have you talk to my grand-niece and nephew that way,"

"P-Princess Celestia, my word what brings you here?" trembles.

Celestia scoffs before saying, "That is none of your business, what is your business is that not only have you insulted a member of the royal family but a representative of an entire race, you've made them feel terrible for expressing their love all because you feel inter-species relationships are wrong when in reality the love they share is what matters, not their race species or gender. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I-I'm so sorry, your majesty," trembles again.

Celestia says, "You're apologizing to the wrong pony,"

She then looks at us, then turns to us and in a scared manner only manages an, "I'm sorry, carry on," before running off trembling.

"Are you two ok?" Celestia asks us.

I nod, "Of course, thanks to you,"

"Thank you my great aunt," Flurry says hugging the white alicorn

"It's nothing my dear, just protecting the ones I love is all," Celestia replies smiling

After she lets go of Celestia she trots back to me hugging me and kissing my cheek, I ask, "Are you ok dear?"

She nods and I kiss her cheek too, I then hear a giggle from Celestia.

"So your mothers were right, that's why I came here, to see if they were really telling the truth about you two. Congratulations, should I tell Pinkie Pie," she says finishing with a sly smile.

"No no no no," I say quickly, knowing what she was trying to do.

Flurry then asks, "Awe, why not sweetie?"

"Because, every chance she can get she'll throw a huge party, a small get together doesn't exist in that mare's mind. She celebrated every quarter birthday Flurry, every three months was a quarter of a year older. You know how many birthday parties I've had?" I reply

"Ummm, 72?"

"Yes, 72 birthday parties, she even throws parties for holidays we don't celebrate in Equestria. Yak Yakistan's new years, Pongal, Litha; hell even Pi day and Take Your Houseplant For A Walk Day is on her calendar,"

"Take Your Houseplant For A Walk Day?" Flurry and Celestia ask in unison.

"Yea, July 27th, Take Your Houseplant For A Walk Day. She puts one of her house plants on a leash and drags it around town handing out invitations and asks us to bring our own house plants on leashes too. I love her to death but come on, it's a little much," I say.

"I understand what you mean John, but she is your aunt and is bound to find out. Why don't you sit her down and talk to her about maybe toning down on some of the unnecessary parties," Celestia says thoughtfully.

"And I don't think you'd mind celebrating our relationship every three months," says Flurry with a wink.

I think for a moment before saying, "I'll talk to her this weekend about it, maybe she'll budge just a little,"

"That's the spirt John, well it looks about the time to start getting ready for class, I'll see you two later,"

"Alright, we love you great aunt," says Flurry

"Love you both as well my dear, take care," says Celestia before walking away.

After she leaves we continue on our locker, Flurry then asks," So what's it like having that many birthday parties?"

"Hmmm, maybe ask yourself, you've been there for most of them,"

"55 to be exact," she says.

"54 and a half, I got sick on my 14th and 3/4th birthday and we had to cancel the party,"

"Right because you ate to much cake,"

"No, because you kept getting me another piece and insisted I eat more even though I was full, and I-"

She interrupts me with another kiss, pressing me against the locker again; she lets the kiss go but not me.

"Sorry, I talk too much," I say bashfully

She smiles before saying, "Well I think it's cute that you talk so much, over analyzing and breaking things down like that, it shows how smart you are, and smart turns me on,"

She then runs a hoof over my semi-erect member, making my hair stand and my knees week, she then rubs in circles teasing me before moving back.

"You love teasing me don't you," I say my member now hard as a rock, she looks down at the bulge but I try and hide it.

"Yep, and I intend to do so until our date tomorrow, see you later babe," she says with a wink before walking away, her tail moving just enough to give me a perfect view of her marehood, she looks back at me winking once more before returning to her regular posture.

Weak legged; I know pick up my bag that he just fell from my hand to the floor. Damn; she's smart, funny, hot, and a tease. Damnit, now I can't stop thinking about her, this day is going to be so long.

 **Lunch: Commons: 12:10**

Finally, lunch, I'd been starving since Financial Literacy. I sit down with my tray consisting of a slice of pizza, small serving of lettuce, and apple and a cup of apple juice. I look around the table to the usual group of friends, I then feel warmth on my right side, and I look to see Flurry with her lunch.

"Hey babe," I say as we share a kiss.

She smiles and says, "Hey sweetie, how were your morning classes,"

She then rubs a hoof on my right leg, slowly in circles, giving me a sly grin.

"G-Good baby, they felt a little drawn o-out but they were alright, how were your morning classes," I say trembling at her touch.

"Alright, a little boring without you around, but weren't too bad,"

She moves her hoof over my crotch, slowly rubbing me under the table unknown to our friends.

"Hey John, any word on the new Far Cry game?" Button asks, I'm usually up to date on the latest and greatest in gaming, so most ponies come to me asking about new releases and what not.

"Yea John, tell us about this new game," Flurry says as she rubs even slower and harder

"W-Well, it's the first F-Far Cry to take place in Equestria itself. It takes place in Baltimare, and revolves around the extremities of religion in that a-area, something different finally."

"Right," exclaims Button, "The first three took place in Zebrica and were mostly in jungles, then the fourth was in Bug Bear territories but was still mostly the jungle parts, but Baltimare is mostly forest and open plain along with small towns. Finally, something different, now if Call of Filly did something besides futuristic games like they used to I'd be a bit more happy,"

"Right, that's all they seem to d-do," I say.

"Are you alright John, you're stuttering every few words?" asks Scootaloo.

Flurry was still rubbing me through that whole conversation, not slowing down at all, "I don't know, maybe it's the weather and my allergies, you all know how bad my allergies get during fall and what not,"

A conjoined ahh is shared amongst our group before everypony returns to eating, even Flurry, her taking her hoof off of my crotch.

I think to myself, 'Ah, finally, I can eat my fo-'

Nope, she wasn't done; she uses her magic to fondle me this time. Eating with her magic, and fondling me at the same time, she's really good at magic. She's never used her magic on me like this and it's probably the second most pleasurable thing I've ever felt, second to only mating with Flurry.

"John, you feeling alright, you're not touching you food," says Flurry, that same grin on her face.

"Y-Yea, babe, just a little drowsy is all,"

She gives me a soft kiss on the cheek and whispers into my ear, "I'll let you eat, but there will be more of this later," she then gives my ear lobe a playful bite before kissing me again.

After she removes her magical grasp I can finally focus on eating.

Button says, "Again, you two are so fucking cute; I can't get enough of it,"

"Thanks buddy, so are you and Scootaloo,"

"So I posted the video of you fighting to MeStream (YouTube) and it got over 100 thousand views and around five thousand likes," Button says excitedly

"No way, really?" I ask.

"Yea man, go look it up, 'Newbie kicks hockey player's asses at tryouts'"

I nod before pulling out my phone and looking it up, and sure enough it had 115 thousand views with way more likes than dislikes. I tap the video and it begins playing, immediately I see Button filming the ice and the other players trying out before my stupid ass stumbles onto the ice. After a few words are exchanged I punched comet and put him on the ice, Button then zooms in on my marefriends worried face.

"She looks scared, but John can handle himself out there," Buttons says

After I drop the last guy the video ends. I look up and ask, "Did I really fight that good?"

"You sure as shit did buddy, you know how many coaches for various ehl teams I've had call me about you? Like four," says Button.

"Four!? Which ones?" I ask.

"Las Pegasus Golden Knights, Fillydelphia Flyers, Ponyville Maple Leaves, Manhattan Rangers, and the Appaloosa Black Apples,"

"As an enforcer, not as a scorer or play maker?"

"They want you only as an enforcer, you'd start off making the baseline salary and depending on how you do they can negotiate pay raises. The only thing they all want is to see how you do this season as a Wizard and then they want a year on their AHL team before officially drafting you into the EHL,"

Holy shit, no way, this can't be real. "I, I'm at a loss of words,"

"But, I do recommend the Pegasus Golden Knights because they're the only team that would draft you straight out of high school, that and by then their first season will be under way. New team, new players, you wouldn't be out of place because they all are in a way out of place being a new team and what not," Button suggests.

I look to Flurry who has a smile on her face, I then ask, "What do you think baby, which team should I go for?"

"Babe, no matter what I'll be by your side, if you have to move to Las Pegasus then I'm willing to go there with you, sure you're there to fight and enforce but it's something you're good at. Seeing you have a passion and wanting to achieve your goal shows me how responsible you are babe, I want to be there to see you do it though," she says meaningfully.

"Yea dude, no pressure, and I mean come on who else is going to be your manager?" says Button.

I laugh, "None other than you my dude,"

I then look to Flurry, thinking for a moment before saying, "I mean, Black and Gold are really nice colors, plus I've never been to Pegasus so, Golden Knights it is,"

Flurry smiles before kissing me, I wrap my arms under her forehooves and kiss her back, I pull her close to me into a hug.

"I love you so much John," says Flurry

"I love you too Flurry, I always will," I reply.

Scootaloo asks, "So, what're you going to do if the team isn't successful?"

I laugh to myself before saying, "Well, that's just the gamble I'm gonna have to take, either raise the stakes or go home, what happens in Pegasus stays in Pegasus,"

My stupid puns achieve me a few disappointed sighs and a soft punch on the shoulder from my marefriend, "Ok, I'll stop," I say with a cheeky grin.


End file.
